Chazke Lakeside
This is the lakebed of Chazke Village. Here this huge pool of water is an attraction that brings all sorts of visitors from all around to the small village of Onikorans. The lake is located down a path from the village (roughly two and a half miles). You may RP and Battle here. * Bastion Allara * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 RP Area Dragon Mastery and Cybernetic Future Shin was busy relaxing on a nearby plot of land outside of the lake while Ubu and a few others were playing inside of the lake. He dreamt of being back home and seeing all of his friends. Chidori using his water and lightning combination to make fireworks, Jojo creating a form of advancement with Dorothy's help and lighting. Eventually he was greeted by his father and sister for a reunion before his mind wandered and he began remembering all of his other friends here in Earth Realm. In his moment of non concentration Shin feels a sudden splash of cold water over his face, when he opens his eyes he can see Bastion smirking at him "Yo sleepy head what are you doing zoning out on us" Bastion sits down next to him "zeni for your thoughts?" Shin laughs and sits up looking over to the girls before crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head. "Ugh, sorry, just thinking about life. Having real memories feels weird." he says looking around at his environment before getting splashed again. He laughs and steams the water off of him before tossing a rock in and splashing Ubu who splashes Sheena who throws a small wave at Shin washing him part way into the forest. "Sorry, hon." "Ow." Bastion is sat down significantly soaked with a lillypad stuck to the side of his face he smirks "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M SERGEANT LILLYPAD" he throws the lillypad at Sheena who ducks only for it to get stuck to Ubu's face "oh well, that didn't go as intended. So what actually happened? I mean me and Kev saw you get taken into the palace but we don't know what happened to you after the feast as Trunks ordered us to return apparently me and Kev getting drunk at a feast was not wise." "That explains why Vegeta's car was drenched in blood and rammed into a Burger King. I don't think Kev has his licence." Shin says coming out of the forest only to see Ubu yank Bastion into the water with a stretched arm and giggling. "Well if you can hear me, I'm not quite sure what happened but apparently Dad gave me a real body instead of that artificial shell." he said looking for Bastion at the water's edge. Bastion is somehow behind him with a how did i get here and i have seen things, wondrous things look "Well uh i didn't know he could do that. Huh so that conveniently explains that, gotta admit me and Kev had no clue of your fate and that was pretty difficult well it was for me i honestly couldnt tell Kevs oppinion but after that debacle i walked away from it slighlty very drunk and with a figure of your past owing me a life debt." Bastion thinks as he says that "not by choice mind you excalibur takes what i said at my word" "Ah, well, yeah that explains that. As for Excalibur, now with it being pretty much eviscerated by the Web of Time collapsing is that mark still left on whoever you put it on?" he asks sitting by the waters edge and plays with the water a little. "Also, I don't think Kev cared one way or another." Shin looked forward and patted Sheena's head who immediately pulled him under the water and laughed before Shin bursted out of the water screaming: "COOOOOLLLLD!" "The mark is sort of a connection based on the life debt the sword was merely the enforcer of it, as long as i never call Dorothy on it then she wont be called on it. It was an emotional spur especially seeing as she wanted me to end her life in the hopes of peace." Bastion dives in the water and seemingly dissapears for about 20 seconds before Ubu lets out a gasp of surprise as Bastion lifts her up from under her and puts her on his shoulders. Ubu pushes down on his head and ruffles his hair. "Hey, thanks for the lift." she says with a laugh. Shin lands out of the water and shakes a little to get it off of him. "Gah, so that's what cold felt like. I didn't know how dull my feelings were in that other body." he said before spinning around and sitting at the water's edge. "Alright, so what else do you want to know?" Shin asks playfully tugging at Sheena's arm. "well i suppose to start how does it feel now you have your own body or at least a proper body? oh and i may have also let slip about Sheena, don't be surprised that i know Onikora give a distinct scent if you have been commited too you should be able to smell it. The other me was commited too so i kind of have some memory of it plus the pink glint in her eye tipped me off" Bastion drops back splashing Ubu down "oh and your dad might know as well" Ubu flips Bastion into the water and laughs a little before splashing back down herself. Shin pinches himself and creates scales to protect the harmed skin. "Well, everything still functions the same, I just have more acute feelings. I'm alot faster and feel lighter to boot." he said with a smile before being pulled in by Sheena. He came up and spat out the water like a fountain. "As for the whole Sheena thing, I'm pretty sure everyone knows at this point." "if it helps Sophia didn't seem to twig, i mean whatsoeve. Congrats on that you know thanks for telling me and all that" Bastion says snidely while climbing out of the water he knocks his head slightly "''not your daughter in this world cool it mister" "''so you think you're stronger cause of it?" "No idea yet." Shin says before dunking Sheena and then breathing fire to push him to the other side of the lake and backflip out of it. "Ha, gotcha-- uh?" Shin looks donw at his ankle and sees Ubu's arm twisted around his leg which sling shots him back and Sheena catches him choke slamming him into the water. Both girls then high-five one another in a spectacular fashion over where Shin was dunked. After a few moments pass, Shin comes out of the water and gets back onto land. "Ooh... I feel like a Yo-yo." Bastion is sat on the water edge holding his knee to his chest "having fun there? well i suppose getting tag teamed by the girl could be met with varying responses. Care to test out that power sometime? it would be cool to see what you can do now plus i have something i'm working on myself" Shin smiles. "Sounds awesome, I needed a stretch anyways but I don't really have a reason to fight you Bastion. A friendly spar is fine but I'm the weakest out of the original four. When we bring back Kevryn he might be able to give you a good fight." he says before ubu nods and gets out of the water. Ubu's wearing a purple one piece swimsuit that compliments her pink skin and red eyes. "Hey, Bastion, maybe wait until you get both arms? It might be easier then for a match." she says with a half smile. "well you aren't wrong Ubu but Shin identified himself as the weakest of the original 4 so maybe the handicap i have will be beneficial" Bastion smirks and then laughs "of course i say that in jest, i have been trying to replace my arm even though i dont like the idea of a mechanical arm but nothing seems to work my biomechanical and molecular composition just straight up makes no sense to the scientists at capsule corp. So i'm actually trying to learn to be just as efficient with one arm. I won't force you to fight me if you dont want to but stop with this weakest crap i know someone who calls themselves the weakest of her generation and she could kick both of our asses 6 ways from sunday" he finishes with a quick cheeky wink at Ubu. Ubu laughs out loud and shakes her head. "Weakest in my day was the one with the lowest power level, it meant nothing about fighting. Erston was right after me, then Tenshi, then Tundra, and finally Dumplin was our strongest until he went crazy." she explains giggling and winking back at Bastion. Shin nods and looksaround before grabbing his Shirasaya Katan. "Okay, fine. You're on. Let's see if I can't even you out a little." he says jokingly swinging his sheath across the only in tact arm Bastion has. Bastion draws his waxing pole swinging it under his shoulder to cross shins blade with a satisfying clink. "Oh is that how rating work? Then doesn't that make me the weakest seeing as you cant even sense mine hell i cant even sense mine" Bastion stares down Shin "but you're on scales, besides i dont intend to face kev any time soon i know how muhc our score being 1-1 annoys him" Battle Area Bastion Allara * Health: 77,455/ 952,500 (238125/ 238125) * Strength: 527 (658.75) Burn: 922,25 (divergent path: 1317.5) * Speed: 547 (875) * Stamina: 561/880 * Blast gauge: 0/5 * silent time: 5 * Equipment: Waxing pole (dual rapiers), gloves of battle mastery, lime green scarf, cyborg combat chasis, 1x senzu beans * Effect: immune to pl effect, self repair system, android barrier (physical), 25% ki and physical damage, +25% strength and hp, -20% stamina * Blast 1: Equilibrium * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 2: Divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: Gathering divergence * Signature: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Shin Articost * Health: 157,115/735,000 32,379/187,500 * Strength: 488 1098 Eff: 1,152.9 * Speed: 468 1053 Eff: 1,105.65 * Stamina: 876/1,200 * Mana: 80,000/100,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes (negated for 1 turn), Haramaki (Negated while in Gears), 2 Swords * Effects: +40% Physical Damage, -15% Arcane Damage, +35% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void Fight to 1HP! * Turn Order: Shin, Bastion * Shin knocks the waxing pole out of the way and rushes in slashing at Bastion catching the pole once again from his reaction times. Shin clashes with his weapon multiple times before finally slashing down an catching part of Bastion's left arm and part of his chest. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 6 hit 43,008) * Bastion parries his blade flicking his staff under his shoulder slinging him upward into the sky before appearing behind him and swinging his staff into his side and following on with a flurry of blows to his sides (10 staff strikes 6 hit 61,050) * Shin blocks several of the strikes before flipping away and smiling. "You're pretty good. Let's see if you can deal with four swords though." Shin says grinning and rushing forwards slashing a few times and then kicks causing an air slash to fly just past Bastion's head and keeps applying pressure with constant swings and kicks. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 6 hit 43,008) * "I've had to deal with some of the same things you did i would be worried if i didn't learn something" Bastion spins around in the air passing through the air slices swinging his staff back as he flies before concentrating his ki at his feet before shooting into Shins stomach before smashing him downwards into the water (10 staff strikes 5 hit 50,875) * Shin stops himself on the water and causes a small shockwave pushing some of the Onikoran women to the edges. "Sorry girls." he says before laughing. "I always learn something, how's this look then?" he asks before breathing a huge amount of fire encircling Bastion before leaping through it and slashing at Bastion four times catching him off guard before spinning back like a top slashing at him four more times. (2 Dragon's Breath 1 hit, 8 Dual Sword Strikes 4 hit 30,797 no burn) * Bastion dodges the first but is caught by the residual flames from the clash, "Finally showing some of that dragonic namesake eh? Dont think i can't handle the heat" Bastion flicks himself back to balance before swinging his staff at Shins sword then slides it up the blade making it spark and generate heat which he smashes against his face spliting the staff into its tonfas and smashing one into each of his sides before clipping it together and swining it like a baseball bat (10 staff strikes 8 hit 81,400) * Shin is knocked back. "Tch. You're the weakest eh? Well, I'd say out of the bating gate you hit about as much as fifty home runs an inning." Shin says jokingly holding his side. He then leaps forward and slashes quickly to the right sending Bastion to his left, "Flash!". Shin rushes over to him and slashes upwards and then flips up and slashes down landing next to him, "Climb, Repel!". Shin finally sheaths both of his katanas and then pulls one out swiftly causing a grounded air slash to push against Bastion and send him flying into the water, "Dragon's Song!". (10 Dual Sword Strikes 64,512) * Bastion seems to be pondering something as he splashes into the water. "Bastion missle mode engaged, target locked.... commence firing" he splits his staff into his tonfas draws one back "fire one" he launches it at massive speed at Shin followed by the second as they impact and start descending Bastion rockets out of the water clicking the 2 tonfas together ramming it into Shins stomach before flicking it up and jumping down on the staff sending him hurtling back down "we really gotta work on your flight plan don't we (10 staff strikes 5 hit 50,875) * "I can't fly, remember?" he says as the dust settles. Once it does, Shin has his battle gauntlets on and a smirk on his face. "Tim to show you how powerful I've become, Bastion." Shin leaps into the air and breathes fire point blank at Bastion before spinning the flames with his katana causing the fiery tonado to slash at Bastion from multiple sides. (2 Dragon's Breath miss, 7 Dual Sword Strikes all hit 95256) * "Oh yeah, well we need to work on that a little later" Bastion charges up his aura goes white with emerald flecks of energy other than that he seems no different "Well then lets see how i go on considering you are faster" Bastion charges into Shin using the centre of the staff it splits into 3 segments held by hi energy he whips it around his body like a nunchuck droping and pivoting to stop Shin getting in his blind spots (9 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 86,856) * Shin lands on the ground and then fires off a few air slashes at Bastion before leaping up and axe kicking him back to the ground and landing next to him. He rushes forwards and slashes a few more times with his swords before he spins and kicks Bastion away. "You see to hold your own quite fairly." (10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 68,040) * Bastion strikes the ground with his staff so he could flip himself back on track "well that body is definately more resiliant i suppose it makes sense that most dragon slaying weapons are blade based ah well blunt force hasn't failed yet " Bastion swings his staff along with backwards following with the rotations of his body as he leaps foward as soon as he hits the ground he leaps back mimicing the action spinning backwards before kicking the tonfa at Shin and recliping it as it bounces back (10 staff hits 4 hit 57,904) * Shin physically begins bleeding and feels the red run down his arm before wiping it off. "Well, I guess that's how that feels." he says looking at the liquid for a moment and feeling the sticky substance on his fingers. "Shin, Bastion, maybe you two should hold back, you're both not at your best and you oculd get hurt!" Ubu says with a worried look. Shin chuckles a little and pops down a Senzu Bean. "Nah, we're fine Ubu, we have some Senzu, right Bastion?" he says before rushing forward and slashing repeatedly until he spins kicking Bastion away with an Air Slash (9 Dual Sword Strikes 7 hit 95256) * Bastion looks at Ubu "oh yeah thanks for reminding me" Bastion whistles and 3 robed figured appear by the lakeside "combat medics, we wont go overboard but just in case. Also don't worry Ubu we'll be careful" Bastion spining the staff around his body timing his kicks to coincide with the swings of the 3 staff segments so he is harder to dodge, he finishes with a one handed jumping swing "I will say this though, you werent wrong Ubu this would be easier with 2 arms" (10 staff strikes 5 hit 72325) * Shin backs off from the strikes and looks up at Bastion. "D--darn it... I'm actually winded, hahaha." he says before sitting down for a few seconds to catch his breath. "Whoo! Alright then, let's get this in gear." he says before letting smoke exit from his body and then disappears at a rapid speed. "Gear Second!" he states before rapidly bashing Bastion's good arm with the back of his katana and then spinning sending him upwards in a whirlwind. "How's this for speed?" (9 Dual Sword Strikes all hit 184,212) * Bastion is embedded ino the ground after falling from the impact he isnt moving for a few seconds "Not bad, see you claim to be the weakest and yet you pull stunts like this" Bastion slowly gets up eating a senzu bean "well you are no a bigger target" Bastion charges at Shin not bothering going for complicated moves knowing he can outpace his acrobatics so he just keeps up a rapid chain of strikes smashing him down with a follow up flurry of strikes (9 staff strikes) * Bastion is embedded ino the ground after falling from the impact he isnt moving for a few seconds "Not bad, see you claim to be the weakest and yet you pull stunts like this" Bastion slowly gets up eating a senzu bean "well you are no a bigger target" Bastion charges at Shin not bothering going for complicated moves knowing he can outpace his acrobatics so he just keeps up a rapid chain of strikes smashing him down with a follow up flurry of strikes (9 staff strikes 4 hit 52,074) * Shin is knocked back and he smiles igniting himself on fire. "Alright, let's turn up the heat!" he shouts activating his Dragon's Burn and rushes forwards speeding up and slamming his katana against Bastion slashing him before jumping and landing a bicycle kick to the back of his head and finally colliding with his waxing pole. "Man... a real body sure is... tough to keep going." (Dragon's Burn, 9 Dual Sword Strikes 6 hit 92040) * "Oh quit complaining this is what you asked for isnt it? That barrier is gonna be an issue" he concetrates creating a small pin like structure of ki he fires it at the field around Shin causing a significant crack before launching himself forward shattering through it before repeating his previous assualt (divergent breakthrough miss and 9 staff strikes 7 hit 85054) * Shin is knocked out of his state and bounces back before sliding to a stop. "Oh, ow! Did you just... PUNCH me out of an intangible state?!" Shin says looking shocked before shaking his head. Shin takes out his swords and rushes forward slashing at Bastion multiple times before eating his last Senzu bean. "This is all I've got left. Hopefully it'll be enough." (9 Dual Sword Strikes 7 hit 107380 * Bastion is again in a crater but this time he is laughing "See this is great, i'm being pummeled around but this is still fun I feel you've pushed me far enough to warrent everything i've got" bastion creats 2 silver cog like constructs making a gyroscopic cylinder expanding outwards making field where time holds still (equilibrium) he forms his aura it goes silver forming a sphere and for a second goes opaque it shatters Bastion is far more pale and gaunt his aura intense and heavy his body now has 6 twisted wings "this is my unstable evolution, this is my divergent path" 2 wings detach stabbing into Shins armor it goes greyscale as they disolve into it (streamlined gear negated for 2 turns) Bastion then dissapears Shin only sees a flash of silver as he is pummeled repeatedly faster than he can be seen (8 dual tonfa strikes all hit 289,850) * Shin is sent flying and bleeding rolling on the ground until he stops with his two katana sent flying past him. He stays unmoving and soundless for a few moments with Ubu placing her hands over her mouth and everyone else present speechless at the brutality. "Bassie... you didn't...?" Ubu can barely talk looking at him and everyone seems shocked when he begins to stand up again and hacks out blood. "Gear... Third..." he says weakly before letting his body begin transforming. "Shin, stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sheena shouts getting out of the water but is stopped by Ubu. "Sheena, Bastion won't kill Shin, I know him... I know he won't..." she says. Shin transforms growing into a large dragon and wielding Kubikiribocho in each hand as his swords transformed into them alonside him. Shin weakly slashes a few times at Bastion but stops part way slamming one in the ground to catch his breath. (9 Dual Sword Strikes all miss) * Bastion manages to dodge seemingly with sudden instantanious movements Bastion gets behind him using his staff to connect to his pressure points in a similar manner to what sophia did pushing down to knock him out or at least force him out of this state (10 staff strikes 2 hit 50723) * Shin is mostly stunned form the attacks and drops to one knee breathing heavily before he stops and his eyes change shape from normal to more dragon-like as he stands and roars out loud and lights his body on fire and roars out loud the heat superheating the water and burning some of the women unlucky enough to get out of the water in time and even pushes back some of the others. Shin begins swinging his blades wildly and randomly slashing at Bastion, the environment, and one swing wildly swung, missing, and headed straight for Ubu which Sheena materializes her sword and blocks richoceting it forward and smacking Bastion. Shin has gone completely out of control at this point (9 Dual Sword Swings 8 hit 249048) "Shin! Get ahold of yourself! ...Shin!" * Bastion is thrown back blocking the swings that were heading towards some of the onikoran women "Shin get a hold of yourself damn it" Bastion eats another senzu bean before charging at Shin slamming him into the air pushing him away from others he could hurt "your foe is me stop trying to hurt others" he be striking at Shins head again trying to disorient him (9 tonfa strikes 6 hit 152171) * Shin is knocked upwards and when hit in the head he breathes solid fire which pushes Bastion into the ground as large blue wings rips Shin's shirt and sprout from his back flapping to keep him afloat. He simply growled and charged downwards with Ubu trying to stop him and Sheena pushing her out of the way as he swung the blade causing a massive air slash that forced Bastion further into the ground before he slammed his blades down and then continuously slammed the sharp ends against the same spot multiple times. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 9 hit 280,179) * Bastion is again plowed into the ground he climbs out beaten and bloody "S-s-shin don't do this, you are better than this" Bastion throws a barrier around himself and charges at Shin his body seeming less elegent and more clumsy with damage and fatigue as he strikes the dragon from above (9 dual tonfa strikes)